


playacting

by radialarch



Series: communication [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, Humiliation, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, some kind of perverse dick roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch
Summary: "What are youtalkingabout," Felix said, waving at the general area. "That's—""Small, yes," said Dimitri quickly. "I understand if you're upset, but I did say—"Was Dimitri pinker than before? He sat on the bed, and the line of his body was almost eager as he looked up at Felix, pleading. "Youwantme to say," said Felix slowly, "that your cock is small," and the cock, which was decidedly not, actuallytwitchedagainst Dimitri's thigh.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: communication [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812535
Comments: 29
Kudos: 188
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	playacting

**Author's Note:**

> look, there was a [kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1785928&style=site#cmt1785928). i have no further defense for any of this.

"I think you should be aware," said Dimitri, pink, as Felix was shucking off his tunic, "about my, er, endowment."

"Yes, we're about to become closely acquainted," said Felix, who had felt the endowment in question pressed up against his own thigh more than once. "I'm not some blushing maiden, Dimitri. I don’t need a warning, I just need you to take off your pants."

"No, you don't understand," Dimitri said, and he was actually crumpling the bedsheets in one nervous fist. "Felix, this may pain you, but I really must confess that I am—that is to say, you may find me lacking in the area, and I apologize for any deficiencies this may cause in the, er, coupling—"

"Lacking?" said Felix, who thought he must have misheard. He was pretty sure Dimitri was bigger than him, and Felix had never been insecure on that particular front. In any case, Dimitri was overthinking this. Felix hadn't tumbled into bed with Dimitri for his _sexual prowess_ , whatever that was. Maybe he could improve. "Look, will you just get naked? There's a draft in here, I'm not going to stand here looking ornamental while you fret."

"All right," Dimitri said heavily. He pulled off his shirt, then his trousers. "You may feel disappointed," he warned, as he uncurled his body and let Felix see him for the first time.

Dimitri's dick was...large. Perhaps more than that. Looking at it, Felix felt a twinge of concern. It wasn't as if _he_ was that practiced, either. It'd take effort for him to take it.

"What are you _talking_ about," Felix said, waving at the general area. "That's—"

"Small, yes," said Dimitri quickly. "I understand if you're upset, but I did say—"

Was Dimitri pinker than before? He sat on the bed, and the line of his body was almost eager as he looked up at Felix, pleading. "You _want_ me to say," said Felix slowly, "that your cock is small," and the cock, which was decidedly not, actually _twitched_ against Dimitri's thigh.

"It's only the truth," said Dimitri, briefly dropping his eye. "I will try my best to try to satisfy you, of course, but given my insufficiency..."

Well, Felix wasn't sure he understood, but he gave it a try. "Yes, about that," he said, watching Dimitri go quiet and cautious. "That's pathetic. No, I don't think you _could_ satisfy me with that thing."

Dimitri's breath came out of him, all at once in a hiss, and his cock dripped a thin sticky trail onto his belly. Okay. Felix could work with that.

Felix had come with oil, though he was beginning to wonder if it was _enough_ oil. To ask Dimitri for more, though, seemed against the spirit of...whatever they were pretending. He considered Dimitri for a moment, his stupidly large dick and his stupid mouth slack with pleasure, and came to a decision.

"Since I doubt I'd even feel you inside me," he said, feeling ridiculous, "I think it's only fair to make you open me up."

But there was nothing ridiculous about the way Dimitri moaned, the way his eye fluttered shut and reopened, dizzied. "Yes," he said, breathless, taking the vial while Felix settled on the bed on his hands and knees. "Of course, if it'll bring you pleasure."

A warm palm stroking over his ass, first. Dimitri's hands were big, too. Felix stifled a snort into his forearm, and Dimitri said, "Felix?" a little uncertain.

"Get on with it," said Felix. Whatever this was, he did want Dimitri's fingers in his ass. He'd tried his own fingers, of course, and once the hilt of a dagger Felix couldn't look at anymore, but it made a difference that it was Dimitri, who wanted this as much as Felix did. "Not," he added belatedly, "because I need it. Probably don't need to do anything at all to sit on your tiny dick, do I?"

"Right," said Dimitri. A slick finger stroked over Felix's hole, then pressed in, gently. Too gently. Felix wasn't going to break. Besides, if Dimitri insisted on going this slow, it might take hours to get him ready for Dimitri's cock.

"More," he said. Added, with some reluctance, "You can be rougher. It's fine." Dimitri had given Felix this. Felix could give something back.

Dimitri seemed to understand his words for what they were. Another finger, dripping, sent pleasure sparking up Felix's spine. Felix bit at his wrist but the moan came out of him anyway. Dimitri's fingers were rough from his years with the lance, and now they were inside him, opening him up so Dimitri could _see_.

"Enough," Felix panted into the sheets when Dimitri had worked four fingers inside him. Oil was dripping down his thigh, and Felix's cock was red and hard against his stomach. If Dimitri kept going, he was going to come.

He felt empty when Dimitri withdrew his hands. "Good," he said, trying to regain his bearings. He'd ride Dimitri. That seemed safest. "Get on your back. Don't touch yourself."

Dimitri was flushed from his forehead down to his chest, and his cock was...Seiros, really enormous. His hands were still on the sheets by his side, though, which was gratifying. "I'm doing you a favor," said Felix, eyeing that cock. "I could jerk myself off and leave, you know. I doubt you could even find yours without someone else's help."

"I can't," Dimitri choked out, going even redder. The tendons of his neck were tight with tension. Felix wanted to bite them. "Please, Felix, I need—"

"I know you do," said Felix, and swung a knee over Dimitri's thighs, straddling him. He pinched Dimitri's cock at the head, smiled viciously when Dimitri whimpered. "I don't need this," he said. "What a joke. It's certainly the smallest cock I've ever seen." An outrageous lie—Felix's own dick was _right there_ —but what mattered was the way Dimitri's throat worked, the way sweat was beading at Dimitri's temple. "So don't make me waste my time," he said, "work for it," and pressed himself down onto Dimitri.

Fuck, it was good. Felix's thighs burned as he lowered himself, inch by inch, and Dimitri was so big, filling him up, pushing all the air out of his lungs. He stopped halfway, willing himself to relax around that length, his forearms braced on Dimitri's broad chest. Dimitri was looking into his face with that earnest concern in his eye. Felix breathed, harsh through his nose. He had to say something.

"I can barely feel you," he said, biting at Dimitri's plush bottom lip. "Are you even in me? Would you even know the difference?"

"Sorry," Dimitri mumbled against Felix's mouth, "let me touch you, make up for it—" He was reaching for Felix's cock, and Felix ringed his fingers around Dimitri's wrists, held him.

"Do you deserve that?" he asked. This was absurd. He sank down another fraction and felt it in his _throat_. There was a real danger that Felix would come without taking all of Dimitri.

"I don't know," Dimitri panted. His golden hair was slicked flat to his forehead, his eye dazed. "I don't—Felix, allow me, please, you're—"

The back of Felix's thighs hit Dimitri's pelvis. All the Saints, he'd actually done it. He was so full he couldn't imagine moving, and surely he'd never been this hard. "Do it, then," he said, wrapping Dimitri's hands around his own dick, "show me you're good for something, since your cock is so useless—"

Dimitri's hips jerked, helpless, while he bit down on a wail, his fingers hot and slick on Felix, and Felix had a brief moment to reflect on the futility of fighting a war on two fronts before he came, his whole body tight with the shock of it, spilling over both their chests.

It took Felix a moment to regain the ability to move. He wriggled off Dimitri with a wince, rolled over to his back. "So you like that?" he said, mostly to the ceiling. "Huh."

Dimitri's face came into view, worried again. "We don't have to do it again," he said. "Please, don't feel obligated on my account, it's only—"

"Oh, please," said Felix. "Like you could make me do anything." Definitely more oil next time, though. Maybe if Felix prepped himself before he came to Dimitri's chambers?

"So you didn't mind?" said Dimitri, blinking. "I know it's, well, rather unorthodox."

"Dimitri," said Felix, "nothing about you is orthodox. Now will you shut up and let me sleep?"

He _was_ going to be sore in the morning. But Dimitri smiled, wrapped a heavy arm around Felix's chest and pressed a gentle kiss to the curve of Felix's shoulder, and Felix found that he couldn't really bring himself to mind.


End file.
